jurassicworld_evolutionfandomcom-20200224-history
Weather
'Weather '''is an environmental factor in ''Jurassic World Evolution ''that varies from island to island. __TOC__ Description Each island of the Muertes Archipelago is exposed to a different weather type that influences the player's park and its infrastructure. There are four different types of weather on the Muertes Archipelago: * Clear * Rain * Tropical Storm * Tornado Clear Most of the time the weather on the islands is either sunny or clear and thus calm; it's easiest for players to build and administrate their park as this weather doesn't have any negative impact. The calm weather ensures that an island in an inviting place to visit. Isla Matanceros is the first island on which clear weather is introduced. Rainy While rainy weather doesn't influence the islands or the park in a negative way, the sky darkens and rain drops start to fall. Rainy weather will result in small puddles of water accumulating throughout the park. Despite the downpour, guests do not react to this type of rain. Isla Matanceros is the first island on which rainy weather is introduced. Tropical Storm A Tropical Storm brings high wind speeds to the islands that can cause damage to infrastructure. To limit infrastructure damage, it is advised to build a Storm Defense Station or its Advanced variant. Damage inflicted to park buildings has to be repaired by a ranger through the Ranger Station. During these storms, dinosaur comfort levels will decrease gradually until the storm has passed which may potentially lead to breakouts for some dinosaurs, such as Velociraptor, meaning that Emergency Shelters should be built and ready to open prior to the arrival of these storms to limit the danger to guests. During these storms guests will attempt to cover themselves with theirs hands. Tropical Storms are first introduced on Isla Muerta. Tornado The Tornado is the biggest and most dangerous storm and also the most extreme form of weather players will encounter. The tornado resembles a gigantic cone that connects to the ground and sucks materials into the air creating a tall grey funnel. Due to extremely high wind speeds, the tornado will cause significant damage to the park and potentially knock out pylons, infrastructure and enclosure fences as well as, like the tropical storm, decrease dinosaur comfort levels. As a result, it is advised to be immediately ready to assign a ranger team to resolve these issues to prevent breakouts or other mayhem as well as to have emergency shelters ready to open. All buildings that the tornado passes through will be damaged or destroyed whether they are fences or buildings meaning that the tornado cannot be directly countered. Tornadoes are first introduced on Isla Pena. Weather on the islands Each islands unique weather system: Isla Matanceros * Clear * Rain Isla Muerta * Clear * Rain * Tropical Storm Isla Tacaño * Clear * Rain Tacaño Research Facility * Isla Pena * Clear * Tropical Storm * Tornado Isla Sorna * Clear * Rain * Tropical Storm * Tornado Isla Sorna (1993) * Clear * Rain * Tropical Storm * Tornado Isla Nublar Weather severity can be toggled on this island. * Sunny * Rain * Tropical Storm * Tornado Nublar North *Clear *Rain *Tropical Storm Isla Nublar (1993) *Clear *Rain *Tropical Storm Sanctuary *Clear *Rain *Tropical Storm Gallery 648350 screenshots 20190712173309 1.jpg 648350 screenshots 20190117175413 1.jpg D9aPxBcUIAAd0P4.jpg-large.jpeg 648350 screenshots 20190723195659 1.jpg Trivia * The designation ''Tropical Storm is a common one as those weather types have different names depending on where they appear. ** Hurricane - all tropical storms in the Atlantic Ocean and in the northeastern Pacific Ocean. ** Typhoon - all tropical storms in East and Northeast Asia and in the northwestern Pacific Ocean. ** Cyclone - all tropical storms in the Indian Ocean and in the entire southern Pacific Ocean Further reading Category:Jurassic World Evolution